Atheno
Matt (Born: ) also known as Atheno, is an American Gamer/Vlogger from Connecticut. Beginnings When Matt originally created the channel on July 27, 2016, the name of the channel was 'The Legendary Sportsman'. At the time, he posted trickshot compilations and sports-related stuff. He then posted some comedic unboxings and videos with some comedic values. Eventually, Atheno took a three-month break from YouTube as he was griefing the loss of his mother (more about that later in this article). He then returned from that break and switched over to gaming videos/gaming comedy. Eventually, he changed his channel name from 'The Legendary Sportsman' to 'The Legendary Man'. Once this happened, the YouTube grind started. The Rise On March 4, 2018, The Legendary Sportsman came back from his three-month break and posted his first video after his break, Eventually, he felt that the name 'The Legendary Sportsman' didn't fit him, so he changed it to 'The Legendary Man'. He then started to post very frequently on the game that was then trending 'Fortnite'. At that time, Matt was posting videos on Fortnite and was really enjoying it. Then comes along early 2019. Sometime in early 2019, Matt changed his channel name again to 'Atheno'. The reasoning behind this was that he thought that the name 'The Legendary Man' was too long and cringy. He also hoped that by having a shorter name that is a lot easier to remember, and that he could gain more subscribers. Atheno kept on posting comedic Fortnite videos until late 2019. At this time, Matt was sick of making gaming videos because he felt as if they were all the same and not that funny. He also was starting to have some interest in hidden camera pranks and comedic vlogs. Eventually, He stopped making gaming videos and started making comedic videos. One of those videos was called 'How to Effectively Raid Area 51'. So, around this time, Atheno was approaching the 1,000 subscriber milestone. At this time, he realized that a few years prior, he promised that at 1,000 subscribers, he would shave his head. Atheno then live-streamed his live reaction to receiving 1,000 subscribers and shortly after, released a video where he shaved his head. Not only did Atheno shave his head but he also shaved the word 'yeet' into it. On top of that, he also wrote it in comic sans. After this point, Atheno really started focusing a lot more on these vlogs. Currently, Atheno has over 1.36K subscribers and is rising to the top. He hopes that by the end of high-school, he will have at least 100k. Early Life/Childhood As he was young, he would always run around the house with cameras and always loved being filmed. By the time he reached the age of around 7 or 8, he would start filming little movies on his parent's old camcorder. When he was 9 or 10, he got his first camera which was a GoPro Hero 3. Matt was always interested in taking pictures, recording movies, and stuff along those lines. As soon as he first really started watching YouTube, he knew that this was what he wanted to do in his life. Matt was also a star soccer player and loved to race in BMX. He also did some breakdancing too. Overall, he was very athletic. Around June 2015, Matt's mother was diagnosed with a stage 4 Glioblastoma brain tumor (brain cancer). Once this happened, he wasn't really able to leave the house that much to do anything. He could've stayed with friends but he wanted to spend all of his time with his mother. Then, he quit all of his sports and afterschool activities. At this point, Matt had nothing to do so he started to make videos for YouTube. He would make videos that had some of his family members in them and this was a distraction from a lot of the bad things that were happening around him (such as his mother's journey through cancer). After witnessing serious changes in his mother's physical and mental state, Matt would make videos for YouTube to distract him because he really enjoyed doing this and his mother liked watching him be happy. By the end of his mother's fight through cancer, he cherished his last moments, but it was hard for him to do this because she became a completely different person both physically and mentally. On November 2, 2017, his mother passed away. After this all happened, he posted until the end of December and then went on his 3-month break and then got on the YouTube Grind. Summary Here are some words from Matt himself. "I have always enjoyed making videos to entertain myself but mostly others around me. After going through a life-changing experience with my mother at such a young age, I learned that you need to cherish life. Basically, I want to spread love, joy, laughter, and happiness to those around me. I want the world to become a better place. Whenever you laugh, it makes you get distracted from reality and you get happy. Whenever you make people laugh, you are making people happy, which makes the world a better place. This is what I want, but for the world. I feel that if we all took a minute and laugh, people will be a lot happier. So, my goal is to make you laugh and enjoy yourself". Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016